Popuri's Diary
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Changes explained inside People are married, and the farmer doesn't have to be there, kay? Let's take a look into Popuri's diary! What happens in life when it's full of Love, Sadness, Festivals and Evil Plots? Find out inside! Read and Review please!


**_Popuri's Diary_**

**Hello Peoples!**

**I know this used to be a multi-chapter story, but I changed it back into a one-shot. I liked it better anyways. So! Now it's only about Popuri! Ok, enjoy!**

**Queenie-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nothing. Nada. Nil.**

* * *

Fall 5th, year 2

Sunday, Fall 5th, year 2

Dear Diary,

It didn't seem right. Why would he marry her, and not me? The one who, every night came to the inn, to tell him that his work was the best, and give him a piece of silver, so he could make something. The one who, always came to the blacksmith shop, just to talk to him. The one who really loved him. I loved him more then… That scum Mary who he is married to now, ever could. She just wanted him because he was cute, or that's what she told me when we were friends. I told her that she probably would get him. Ugg, I should get a job as a physic! I wish that… He would just… Love me… But I'm not stupid. I know that's never going to happen. I think I'll go over to Karen's house. I need to talk to someone right now. I just hope Rick is visiting mom at the moment. The last thing I need is his "words of wisdom on love" as he calls them. Well, I'll talk to you later Diary.

Love, Popuri

Monday, Fall 6th, year 2

Dear Diary,

Well, Karen and I have spoken with each other, and Rick wasn't there, thank the goddess, and we have come up with a plan for me to get Gray. I know that sounds evil, but he is rightfully mine! Besides, once he told me that if he ever married her, it was because he couldn't have someone else. Oh, I bet he married Mary because Kai was my boyfriend. Little did he know that the day after the wedding, Kai would leave me. Oh dear, I've got tear stains on the page. Now, back to the "evil" plan! We… Okay, so we don't actually have the plan ready, but it will have something along the lines of… Well, Karen said something like "disposing of Mary". I just hope she doesn't mean permanently! I'm too young to go to jail, if you call the back room of the Mayors house jail. Ugg… Oh Gray, why did you have to marry her? If he had just married me, well, we would be having this conversation, now would we Dairy? Well, I have to go to bed now; it's like, 3 in the morning! Well, good night!

Love, Popuri

Wednesday, Fall 8th, year 2

Dear Diary,

I have to say, the plan isn't going anywhere fast. All we have is this little idea of Gray watching the moon viewing festival with me. But then I ask "How are we going to get Mary away exactly?" Do you see my point? Oh, it's hopeless. I should just go find Karen and tell her it's no use. Hey, what if Karen distracts Mary! Oh I'm such a genius! Now my emotions are kind of confused. One minute, I'm about to cry and the next I'm jumping up and down excitedly on my bed. I hate that feeling. I wonder what Gray and that evil bookworm are doing right now. Oh well, no need to fret over that, on the 13th, my life will be back to normal… I hope. Gray is so adorable, especially when he is serious. I've always liked the serious type. Just not Mary. But it's strange, really. When we were in school, she was my very best friend, and now we are enemies. And do you want to know what's stranger then that? She thinks we are still friends! Well, tell you more tomorrow, bye now Diary.

Love, Popuri

Friday, Fall 10th, year 2

Dear Diary,

I know last time that I said, tomorrow, but it was the harvest festival! I just was so tired after that, I couldn't possibly write in you! The worst part about the festival though, was I saw Gray and Mary there! It was nice to see Gray, it just would have been nicer if Mary had disappeared for the festival, actually forever may be nice. Oh now look, I'm talking like a villain in a comic book! Yes I read comic books, what's so wrong about that? It's my secret that not even Rick knows! Now let's get off the subject of comic books, and onto the subject of Operation: Moon Viewing. Yes, that's what Karen and I decided to call it. It's such a cool name, don't you think? I think it is. Anyways, Karen is going to take Mary to the beach, and tell her that she'll go and find Gray! Mary will have to stay there; she's to shy not to! Then, Karen will give me the go sign, and I will walk to Gray's and Mary's place. Gray will see me, and I will tell him that Mary is watching the moon with Karen tonight, just a girl's thing. He'll then probably say something like, "Oh, ok, I guess I will stay home." Then I will ask him to watch it with me! He will have to say yes! Then when we watch it, Karen will "accidentally" walk by, just as I kiss him! Then what'll happen is Karen will go tell Mary that Gray and I are watching it at the peak of Mother's Hill, and that she saw us kiss! Mary will probably break down, get a divorce, and Gray is mine! Oh yeah! Well, our plan will be activated in 3 days! I can't wait. I better get my beauty sleep. I don't want to have wrinkles for the big day!

Love, Popuri

Sunday, Fall 12th, year 2

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow, I will get Gray! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the look on Mary's face when she signs the divorce papers! I will be the luckiest girl in the world. I think we should have 2 kids… Hmm… No, 3! And a big house, with 3 floors! Ah, this is the life! I should probably sleep… I just hope this isn't a mistake… I might hurt someone I really care about, the plan may back fire! Oh no, now I'm worrying! I bigger source of wrinkles! Oh, Karen would probably say "quit worrying, everything will turn out just the way we want it too" I hope she is right. Better sleep now, tomorrow is the big day… I can't wait…

Love, Popuri

Tuesday, Fall 14th, year 2

Dear Diary

I decided to call off the plan. You heard me right, I did. I did it because of the dream. Last night I dreamt the plan went about as far as the Karen-telling-Mary-about-us part. Then, Mary did something I thought she would never do. I saw her march into the house, and come out with a gun in her hand. The next thing I saw was Mary standing behind us at the peak of Mother's Hill. I saw her point the gun at me… And then… Shoot me… I fell off the cliff, and when Gray tried saving me, he ended up falling off the cliff as well. When Mary saw that she had killed Gray too, she jumped off the cliff! Can you believe that if I had gone through with that plan, I would have not only killed myself, but killed the one I love and his wife too! Also, something… Happened last night. Gray said that Mary was going to watch it at the beach with Karen, see this is after I told Karen not to do the plan, and told Gray to watch it with someone else. Gray asked me if I wanted to watch it with him, and I said yes! On the peak of Mother's Hill, he said, "Don't tell Mary, but" and then he kissed me! Oh, that dream saved mine, Mary's and Gray's life! Well, I guess you can't have everything, but there's a new farmer said to be coming next spring, and apparently, according to Manna, that it's a guy! Maybe there is real love for me in this village after all! Good night Diary, I hope to see you again someday, I think I'll just… stop writing in you for a while. Well, bye Diary, for now!

Love, Popuri


End file.
